All Except One
by ChocoKoko
Summary: On the rare occasion Vietnam gets sick, they promised to take care of her. She didn't think they were serious, but when one day she happens to have a fever, she denies anyone's offer to take care of her. All except one. Sick!Vietnam, fluff warning. Lots of fluff.


Summary: On the rare occasion Vietnam gets sick, they promised to take care of her. She didn't think they were serious, but when one day she happens to have a fever,she denies anyone's offer to take care of her. All except one. Sick!Vietnam, fluff warning. Lots of fluff.

Disclaimer: Me no owns Hetalia~

Notes: More of Vietnam's tsundere side appears in this one-shot! And lots of fluff...so much fluff...I can't believe I didn't die of too much fluff...tsunderes are so hard to write actually! That's why I haven't had any tsundere!Vietnam or tsundere!England appear lately...but I love tsunderes. They're so tsundere. X3 Sorry, I'll stop now...

WAIT! I'll warn you right now, I fail at typing accents. So when other countries are speaking...I apologize for lack of accents. Like, I only know 'V' replaced 'W' in German accents? erm...I fail. Sorry.

Edit: And I tried to fix my grammar mistakes now that I'm fully awake.

* * *

Vietnam sat at the World Meeting silently, watching the bickering countries with slight amusement. She had not been to a Meeting for a while, so seeing England and France try to kill each other and America rambling about the 'hero' had caused her to remember that things had not really changed.

Looking to her side, she saw Germany shaking, no doubt ready to yell and silence the room once again. Vietnam shook her head and cautiously tapped the German on the shoulder. He jumped and turned to Vietnam quickly, who put a finger to her lips and shook her head.

Holding up an object, Germany rose an eyebrow at what Vietnam was holding.

"Vhat...is that?" Germany looked at the offending object.

"It is...a bullhorn." Vietnam explained slowly, as if she wasn't sure herself. "Um...you can use this instead of yelling."

"I see...danke." Germany hesitated before finally deciding to give it a shot. "Everyone-"

A loud sound echoed throughout the room which caused every nation to either jump or scream in surprise, even the most emotionless ones like Norway and Japan. Even Greece shot his head up from where it lay on the table.

All eyes turned to Germany, whose face was red from shock. He had only meant to talk in a normal voice, but the amplified result was louder than he expected. It was as if the bullhorn was tweaked to be louder than usual.

There was silence for at least a minute. During that minute, Germany slowly placed the bullhorn on the floor, and Vietnam whispered an apology. It was then that the Asian nation was finally noticed by most countries.

"IT'S VIETNAM!" America yelled. "OH MY GOSH SHE'S HERE AND BREATHING!"

Nations around the table rolled their eyes or facepalmed.

"Of course she's alive!" Taiwan piped up. "Jiě jie was busy working!"

"You mean she didn't have a whatchamacallit?" America scratched his head, trying to remember the word.

"A fever? Nope~ I haven't see jiě jie get a fever in forever! At least...I don't think she had a cold." Taiwan eyed the Vietnamese nation curiously.

"I did not have a fever." Vietnam replied.

"That's right aru!" China piped up. "If you did have a fever aru, then you would call us aru!"

"No, I would not." Vietnam replied curtly.

"That's no fun da-ze!" South Korea complained. "When we were young, you took care of our fevers da-ze! We already promised you that we would take care of you if you had a fever da-ze!"

"Ve~ did such-a interesting thing-a happen?" North Italy asked, interested. "Then-a if Viet gets a fever-a, I'll help take-a good care of-a her, veh~"

"Come to think of it, Vietnam hasn't caught a fever before. Even when I met her." Monaco remembered when the nation was under France's rule. Monaco had not seen Vietnam catch a cold before.

"Is the topic of the meeting going to be about how I have never caught a cold before?" Vietnam questioned.

"Zhat is true." Germany agreed. "Ve have strayed far from ze original point of zhis meeting-"

"HEY! You know if Vietnam ever catches a cold, I, the hero, shall get rid of it for her!" America declared.

"I agree with what Mr. America says." Japan murmured quietly.

"I don't think so!" Taiwan stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Her family will take care of her, like we promised too!"

"That's right da-ze!" South Korea agreed.

"Ohonhon, I don't think so~ I'll be the one to take care of cette belle jeune fille~" France suddenly appeared behind Vietnam. She instantly got her paddle and smacked his face and moved to a different seat, which happened to be next to a certain British nation.

"Seriously, what a bunch of children." England commented as he watched arguments unfold. "They don't know how to take care of a real cold. They're not even taking this seriously."

"Hmm..." Vietnam tilted her head. "Ah. It is because you are the nation that is most likely to catch a cold, yes?"

England turned red in embarrassment, before he realized she didn't mean it in a mean way. "Yes, that's right. In London, it's usually raining."

"Raining..." Vietnam murmured.

"A-ah, it doesn't mean I'm depressed all the time!" England tried to fend for himself. "It's just the way n-nature is and-"

"I know." Vietnam gave him a light smile, and his heart seemed to stop. He looked away red-faced, while Vietnam was left to wonder why he avoided eye contact with her.

She yelped slightly when a tomato landed in her lap, which caused her to brush shoulders with England. Both nations blushed a bright red before backing away from each other. The tomato had come from when Spain had decided to throw it at one of the Asian nations.

"Oh my..." Vietnam arched an eyebrow as she looked at the scene before her. Asian countries were having a glaring contest with the other countries.

"Vietnam will be under our care." Vietnam's family growled.

"No, she'll be under ours." the other countries protested. Actually, the only countries not involved right now were Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austria, Greece, Germany, Romano, Italy, a flying bear, Russia, Belarus, Poland, Lithuania, the Nordics, England and Vietnam herself.

"When did Viet get so popular?" Liechtenstein wondered, giggling. "Actually, this is quite funny."

"This is stupid. Come on Liechtenstein, we're leaving." Switzerland glared at the immature countries.

"But Big Bruder, I want to see what will happen." Liechtenstein pleaded, using her big green eyes to her advantage. The Swiss could not refuse the puppy eyes, so he sat down with a red face.

"Hold on a minute!" Germany yelled. "Ve vill continue the meeting and drop zhis topic-"

"Be quiet Germany." demonic glares came from all around, causing the German to falter. Asian countries can be very scary sometimes...

Vietnam ran a hand through her bangs, sighing in irritation. England watched her movements, and got an idea.

"Miss Vietnam, would you like to join me for tea?" he asked, offering her his hand as he stood up. Vietnam instantly lightened up and placed her hand in his.

"I would love to." she replied. Quietly, the two nations snuck out without any of the other nations noticing. Well, actually, a knowing stare followed the two countries, and she smiled.

**Sometime During the Week**

"A-achoo!" Vietnam sneezed, covering her mouth as she did so.

"A cold?" Taiwan's eyes instantly sparked up.

"No, it's not!" Vietnam immediately protested. "It's just a sneeze."

"Hmm..." Taiwan eyed the older nation with narrowed eyes. As the two nations continued walking, Vietnam occasionally sniffled and tried to not attract Taiwan's attention. It was futile, the Taiwanese nation eyed her attentively.

Smirking, Taiwan used her oversized sleeve to cover her face. 'Soon...the time has almost come! I can't believe my luck~'

Although as much as Taiwan wanted Vietnam to hurry up and get sick, she was still somewhat human inside, so she didn't really do anything to speed up the process of the fever building up. It's not like she accidentally splashed a bucket of water on Vietnam or anything. Taiwan didn't even aim a cooling fan at the drenched Vietnam. Nope, she didn't do any of that...

Who are we kidding?

"Taiwan! What are you doing?" Vietnam used the towel to quickly dry out her hair and block out the incoming air. "I told you, I am not going to get sick!"

"Yeah~ I know you said that~" Taiwan sang, turning off the fan. "So, if you'll excuse me jiejie, I'll be going home now! Take care!"

And with that, Taiwan left Vietnam's house.

As soon as the country was gone, Vietnam got up and changed her clothes. After that, she scoured her house for any medicines that might prevent the small cold she had from growing.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she found a Chinese medicine that China had given to her before.

'With this, I won't get a fever.' Vietnam thought.

Or so she thought.

Ahem.

A few days later, Vietnam was desperately trying to clear her nose through the tissues she had bought earlier. She sweatdropped at the stacks of boxes she had piled up in her room and the used tissues in the medium sized trash can.

Honestly, she hadn't expected to use this many, but she had only bought ten boxes to begin with just in case. And yet, she had already used half of them to blow her nose and such.

To make it worse, she instantly felt sick to her stomach. Quickly crawling to her bathroom, she threw up in the toilet and coughed violently.

'Ugh...if I can just make it to my kitchen...I can make some cháo...' she thought sluggishly as she attempted to stand up. Breathing heavily, she used the walls as support, but she had only taken a few steps before she heard knocking on her door.

"I know you're in here VIET! I saw your TV on and your shoes OUTSIDE!" America yelled from outside. She groaned, bringing a hand to straighten out her hair and tried to look presentable.

'Why is he here? Alright...I must not act sick...' Vietnam thought as she slowly made her way towards the door. However, the door was already slung open as America stood there with a grin on his face.

"Why are you here?" Vietnam muttered.

"Because I wanted to VISIT!" America said.

"You're loud...get out." Vietnam pointed towards the door, but her legs gave out from under her. America saw this and his grin faltered a little.

"Dude...you look horrible!" America helped her up and he saw the dark lines under her eyes and her cheeks incredibly flushed. "Don't tell me...you-"

"Get out!" Vietnam quickly shoved the American when he was unsuspecting and hurriedly shut the door.

"...DUDES~ VIETNAM HAS A FEVER!" America sang. Vietnam facepalmed, hearing the American type some things on his phone. Probably telling the whole world...Vietnam had thought.

And she thought right.

In less than a minute, Vietnam's door was pushed open by other countries. Her face hit the floor first and she groaned.

"Oh ma belle Vietnam~" France put a hand to his forehead and sobbed dramatically. "The day has finally come~ Big Brother France shall take care of you!"

"...nguyền rủa sống của tôi..." Vietnam mumbled. "I don't need you to take...care of me, I am a responsible adult-"

"Non~ we'll have none of that!" France lifted Vietnam into his arms. "AHH! You look disastrous Vietnam!"

"..." Vietnam's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Put me down. Get out of my country."

"Yo Viet! I have a hamburger to solve all your problems!" America yelled.

"The AWESOME me will get rid of your cold!" Prussia cackled.

"Hola~ Vietnam, I have some special Spanish foods to help you with your cold~" Spain came into the female nation's view as well.

"..." Vietnam glared at the newcomers. "Although I'm grateful that you came all the way to my country to-"

"ALRIGHT! WESTERN NATIONS, GET OUT!" Taiwan screamed, kicking America in the back and standing on it. "We, Vietnam's family, will now proceed to take care of-"

Vietnam instantly paled, crawling out of France's arms and racing into her bathroom. Everyone winced as they heard retching sounds, and all at once they raced to the bathroom door. However, Vietnam was smart enough to lock the door when she ran in there.

"Jiejie! Open the door!" Taiwan pleaded.

"...no." Vietnam coughed.

"Alright, everyone move! The hero shall now rescue the damsel in distress!" America announced. As he tackled down the door, however, the hinges barely gave a pop as America bounced back from the door.

"What the..." Everyone stared at the door and America. "It wouldn't come down?"

"Alright, not cool man." America narrowed his eyes as he rolled up his sleeves, glaring at the door. "Now it's getting serious."

He successfully punched a hole, but as soon as he withdrew his fist a barrel of a gun appeared and everyone froze. They caught a glimpse of red eyes mixed with gold that were glaring at them.

"Get the hell out of my country." Vietnam growled.

"Now now, Jiejie..." Taiwan raised her arms, a worried look on her face. "You're really sick, more sicker than I thought. You need someone to take care of you-"

"I can take care of myself! I especially don't need that American inside my house!" Now, Vietnam's eyes were a mixture of brown and gold. "I will shoot everyone here if you all don't leave in two minutes."

Worried looks were exchanged among the five nations that were there.

Again, her eyes disappeared and there were more retching sounds and violent coughing.

"Jiejie! Stop doing this to yourself! Don't be so independent all the time!" Taiwan ran to the hole and peered into the bathroom. Vietnam was hunched over, her ponytail messed up and her green ao dai wrinkled. Vietnam's eyes flickered over to Taiwan, and they returned to their normal golden color.

However, Taiwan gasped as Vietnam turned her face towards Taiwan. Vietnam's face was deathly pale and her bangs were all over her face.

"I don't need anyone's help." she muttered. She crawled over to the hole and blocked it off by sitting against it. "If I accept someone's help, what does that make me? How many people have already betrayed me? I am Vietnam...no one should see this country in such a pathetic state...please leave. I don't want anyone in this house except for me. I will take care of my own problems and you take care of your own problems."

Taiwan looked like she wanted to speak against what Vietnam said, but France put his hand on her shoulder. With a forlorn look on his face, he shook his head.

"I think it is best if we leave her alone for now. Maybe she will open up later."

"But she's really sick! It's like before, when she-" Taiwan was cut off by France shaking his head again. Taiwan noticed that Spain, America and Prussia had already left the house. She could even hear America's voice outside.

"Alright dudes, Viet doesn't want anyone inside her house. We've already tried talking to her and everything."

"Aiyah! You Western countries don't know how to talk to her aru! I'm going inside aru!"

"Stop it. We've listened to what the chica has said, it's no use."

"Besides, I doubt she'd want to see you, China."

"..."

France led Taiwan outside eventually, and nations turned to her.

She shook her head, looking like she was about to cry.

"Why won't jiejie open up to us? I-it's like she's someone different, like...from when she..." Taiwan murmured, trailing off.

"Well, having a cold can change someone's personality. Look at England, for example." France pointed out, leaning against Vietnam's house. They weren't going to leave, no, they were going to wait outside her house until she opened up again.

"But...she's gone back to her shell..." Taiwan muttered again. She stood up, determination flashing in her brown eyes as she faced Vietnam's door. "I'll go-"

"Convince Vietnam. You wankers can all leave."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Vietnam heard the voices outside, and she sighed in irritation. Honestly, why couldn't they all understand how she felt? No nation would want to look so pitiful and weak in front of other nations, it showed weakness, and she would seem so pathetic in front of them. Like now, where she was leaning over her toilet, throwing up things she didn't even know she had eaten.

Cleaning her mouth, she listened carefully to what was happening outside. The talking had stopped, so she could assume they were gone, right? She placed her ear into the hole that America had punched, concentrating on anything that might help her know if there was anyone outside.

However, again, she had an aching in her chest, so she clutched that area and took a deep breath. Her eyes watered and her breathing was becoming a little hitched. She felt hot; sweat was running down her neck and had already drenched her face.

Using the counter as a support, she looked at herself in the mirror.

Vietnam truly thought she looked pathetic. She looked nothing like she did last week. Her eyes were a mix of three colors: gold, red and brown. She knew what that meant, but that only meant she had to fight harder to maintain control of her personality during this time period she was ill.

Her ao dai had seemed to grow darker, and she realized it was covered in sweat. Clutching her head, she eased herself against the wall, trying to calm herself down. Once she had a somewhat clear mind, she would go take a shower.

"Vietnam."

On instinct, she stood up and backed away from where she heard the voice was, which resulted in her bumping into someone.

Turning around, she met the eyes of England.

"M-M-Mr. E-England!" she stuttered. His emerald eyes narrowed slightly. She realized the situation and she quickly made a run for the door. However, she had forgotten her health wasn't really in the best of conditions, so she immediately stumbled.

And there he was again, catching her before she fell. This time, his grips on her arms tightened gently and he commanded sternly:

"Look at me."

Vietnam refused to. She turned her head away and shut her eyes together tightly.

"G-get away. P-p-please leave my house..." Vietnam said.

"Vietnam."

His voice made her want to look at him, but she forced herself to not open her eyes. Right now, she could feel her South side taking over a little. If she opened her eyes, they would probably be brown...

"Please...especially you...I don't want you to see what a pathetic state I'm in right now..." she whimpered.

"Huh. If you call being ill pathetic, then I guess I've been pathetic countless times."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Vietnam protested, snapping her head to look at England in the eyes. "I-it's just, when I get sick, it turns out to be the worst of conditions I've ever been in, it's not like a normal cold! That's why-"

"I don't care about that." England placed a finger on her lips. "I care about you over all things. You shouldn't be so harsh on yourself, love. Allow me to help take care of you."

She wasn't sure if it was because of his touch or because of her cold, but she was sure her face was red. His eyes expresses endearment, his finger was still on her lips, and his other arm was wrapped around her waist.

"..." her eyebrows curved into an unsure frown. "But...I don't want to be such a burden..."

"I assure you, you aren't a burden. However, you are worrying your friends and family. I already made them promise not to bother us, so it's only me helping you get rid of your cold." England reassured. He swooped her up in his arms bridal style, carrying Vietnam to her room. Her bangs hopefully covered the blush sporting her cheeks, but she knew it was overshadowed by the red face she already had from the cold...right?

"Now, if you have enough energy, I'll leave you to change into a different set of clothes. Miss Fairy will also help you should you need any help." England sat her on her bed. Vietnam looked at the fairy floating next to his shoulder. When had she gotten there?

"A-alright..." Vietnam reluctantly agreed.

When he left the room, she saw that the fairy was already lifting a change of clothes.

"A-ah, I can't wear something like..." Vietnam protested.

"Nonsense! All you have to wear are your ao dais~ so I have to conjure some clothes of my own you know~" the fairy replied.

Vietnam stared at the offending piece of clothing.

"It won't hurt, besides, you'll feel less hot wearing this!"

"Alright..." Vietnam didn't want to offend the fairy, so she dressed in the nightgown the fairy had conjured. Vietnam breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it fell to her knees.

"Now~ go lay down on that bed!" the fairy commanded. There was no force needed, since Vietnam had already collapsed out of exhaustion. "England has the other fairies helping him make some soup~ so you just need to be a good girl and lay still!"

"He d-doesn't need to go through so much trouble! Tell him to just give me some medicine and I'll be fine-" Vietnam got cut off as a dizzy spell hit her. She groaned and laid back on the bed.

"See? The full and proper care is essential for this kind of cold!" the fairy shook her head. "Just let him do as he wants! He's doing it for you because he lo-"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" another fairy zoomed in, tackling the other fairy. "Are you crazy? If he hasn't told her, then we shouldn't either!"

"It's fine~ she didn't hear me anyway!" the other fairy protested. "Wait, who are you?"

"I'm Au Co~ a Vietnamese fairy!" Au Co replied, turning to the nation on the bed. "Oh geez. She really looks bad. Nothing's wrong with the country either, I wonder why her health has suddenly dropped..."

"Why are you so tall?" the fairy stared at Au Co, who was the size of a teenager.

"Not all fairies are puny." Au Co replied, narrowing her eyes as she prepared a cold towel and placed it on Vietnam's forehead. "At least she's stopped resisting a little. Now we don't have to restrain her in order to let England take care of her."

"I feel like putting him in a maid's outfit..." the fairy hummed.

"That would be so hilarious!" Au Co chuckled. "But then Vietnam wouldn't get any better! She'd probably get worse~"

"Hmm, but if you're so big, why don't you get rid of her cold?" the fairy questioned.

"Because~ we may be able to pop random things out of nowhere, but we can't get rid of anything that's natural and such~" Au Co explained, leaning against the wall. "Besides-"

England knocked on the door, startling the two fairies inside.

"Um, Vietnam's dressed!" Au Co said quickly. The door opened to see England holding a tray. On the tray was a bowl of soup. However, what was more shocking to the fairies was that England's face was covered in soot.

"Don't ask." he muttered, his eyes narrowing into a slight glare at the snickering fairies. However, when his eyes turned to Vietnam, they softened as he made his way over to her bedside.

The fairies watched in silence as he wiped his face with the apron he was wearing. He whispered something to Vietnam, who slightly opened her eyes. Helping her sit up, the fairies suppressed a squeal as England began to spoon-feed Vietnam the chicken soup.

'Oh my Holy Dragon's China that is the cutest thing I've seen since I've been alive!' Au Co screamed inside her mind, opening a mind link with all the other fairies.

'I know right? IT'S SO CUTE AND OH MY GOSH I'M GONNA GO FANGIRL FOR THEM NOW!' the fairy spun around in circles.

'Aww, look at their faces! So bright-red!' another fairy squealed.

'Heh. Vietnam's eyes are purely gold now. I guess that means there's been an improvement.' Au Co grinned.

After a good ten minutes, England had laid Vietnam down on her bed, letting her close her eyes to rest. He softly pushed some of her hair out of her face, caressing her cheeks in a loving way.

Then, with a tomato-red face, he lightly brushed his lips against her forehead, murmuring a 'sleep well, my beautiful lotus' before exiting the room.

'AHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THEY'RE SO CUTE I'M GONNA FAINT!' a fairy sighed, Au Co catching the fainting fairy.

With a pout, Au Co watched the gentleman leave the room. 'Well, that was cute but no fun. Let's make this a little more interesting, shall we?'

**The Next Night, after Vietnam slept through the night and most of the next day, because the authoress is too lazy to write out the same cute scenes and fangirl~**

"Oh my gosh! Vietnam, what's happened?" Au Co yelled in a dramatic voice. In less than a second, England had burst through the room with a freaked out look, rushing over to country in question.

Vietnam was sweating again, breathing heavily as her eyes were squinted shut.

"England! Here, I made some super special awesome medicine!" Au Co handed the panicking nation the bottle.

"Thanks! Here, Vietnam, just swallow this!" England lifted the nation into his arms. However, she gave no response to what he had said. Her mouth stayed shut as well.

"I've examined her condition! She has no energy to open her mouth or swallow!" Au Co announced. "You know what that means!"

England gave her a bewildered look, before realization dawned upon him. With a face as red as a chili pepper, he began to blabber incoherent phrases.

"A-Au Co...don't be...stupid..." Vietnam whispered hoarsely. "I...I'm fine...England...I don't...want you...to catch...my sickness..." Vietnam winced as she spoke, turning her head to the side to avoid coughing in his face.

"No! I don't care if I catch your cold!" England instantly snapped out of it as he gently took her face into his hands. He hesitated just a little.

"Although I hate the circumstances right now, and I didn't really imagine I'd be doing this so soon..." he muttered, taking the medicine and eyeing it carefully. He looked back at Vietnam, who was doing her best to try and protest again.

"Honestly, I should have done this sooner. Vietnam." England looked at the weary nation in the eyes with a serious stare. His red cheeks just broke the seriousness of it all though...

"I'm going to give you this medicine mouth-to-mouth now. Before I do that, I'll say this. I love you." England said. Then, too embarrassed to look at her reaction, he quickly took the medicine in his mouth with swallowing.

England gently used his fingers to pry open her mouth, and out came the words quietly: "I...too...em...yêu...anh"

He almost spit out the medicine he had in his mouth. He looked at Vietnam in the face now. She was looking at him with shyness and embarrassment. He wanted to say something, but first there was the matter at hand.

He placed his mouth against her mouth carefully, slowly parting his lips a little to let the liquid slide into her mouth. He cursed mentally when he realized the medicine was dripping along the side of their chins and onto their clothes.

Vietnam tilted her head in order to swallow more of the medicine, wincing as she swallowed the bitter tasting medicine down her throat.

"I apologize for this." England said as they broke apart, finding something to wipe their chins and necks.

"It's alright..." Vietnam murmured back, surprising England when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "I feel better...that medicine works wonders..."

England smiled, placing his chin on her head. That sentence had a double meaning. "It sure does..."

Meanwhile, Au Co was doing a thumbs up at her fellow fairies.

'With this, two birds with one stone! They confessed and Vietnam's cold is better!'

"But I do hope you're prepared for what you're going to do should I happen to catch a cold." England said with a teasing tone.

"I'm willing to take all of the responsibility..." Vietnam replied back shyly. "But...thank you England...for taking care of me..."

"It's not a problem, love. Anything for you."

'Hey...they're not gonna kiss again?' Au Co wondered.

**~Extended Ending~**

"ACHOO! Agh, bloody hell..."

"Ah, you really did catch a cold. I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to apologize love~ you just need to take care of me now~ but I'll feel better if you wear a maid outfit~"

_'A pirate hat fell on his head...'_

"Ohonhonhon~ I have some French maid outfits just for you Vietnam~"

"Wh-what the, get out you pervert! I don't need you bothering England when he's ill!"

* * *

...what did I just write? *goes to elmo in corner*

So~ notes on what I just wrote!

This is a different universe from all my one-shots, hence why Au Co has not set them up yet and is bigger than the average fairy, and hence why Vietnam was confused when a pirate hat fell on his head!

The reason I didn't call **Emo Dreamer** as my human translator was because I wanted this fanfic to be a surprise!

As for Vietnam throwing up a lot...I'd imagine for someone who doesn't get sick as often would get really really sick if they ever caught a cold~ and England was OOC when he got sick, so I decided to throw that in for Vietnam as well!

And soup...I had a hard time trying to find a British cuisine that was good for colds, so I just went original and soup. And I added fairies helping England because we all know he can't cook without burning down a kitchen.

So...umm...I kind of want to draw fanart, but my Paint skills fail me...if only I had a scanner...anyone here know how to draw? XD -shot-

I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes, I really wanted to finish this up! And this is the longest yet...and because of my perverted mind, I was giggling like a crazy fangirl as I wrote some of the scenes. And the beginning, what with the World Meeting and all, was more of a filler than anything else. XD

And accents...frig. Why Germany why? And I just remembered/forgot that Liechtenstein and Switzerland were supposed to have accents as well...(as well as more than half the countries there D:)

And no Vietnam and England didn't do anything when they went for tea you people with dirty minds. Ufufufu...oh wait, that's just me. -shot-

And fluff...lots and lots of fluff.

Don't question me about the ending. I am France among my friends after all. ಠ_ಠ

Now...would you like to review?


End file.
